1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit, and more particularly, to an information processing unit that is configured to acquire television program-related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that the related art display devices, such as television receivers, configured to receive video data of television broadcast programs may also receive the service information (“SI”) and the electric program guide (“EPG”) along with the video data. The SI includes information about the television program being broadcast, such as title and casting.
Information included in the SI displayed on the display device therefore provides a viewer with certain information about the television program he or she is watching.